


The queen's servant

by Mooooonlight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooooonlight/pseuds/Mooooonlight
Summary: Chris Arcligh is your boyfriend. One night, he called on you, and what was going to happen was obvious.





	The queen's servant

After a shower, you heard a knock on the door. It's unusual to call on someone on such a dark and stormy night. You looked through the peephole in the door with faint fear which turned into pleasure at the next moment, as a tender smile appeared on the unexpected visitor's face.

"Chris!" 

Exclaimed gladly and opened the door, you were about to welcome your boyfriend Chris Arclight in an embrace, but he pushed you away.

"Dear, I got wet." He explained.

"Oh… Come in, Chris. I haven't seen you for a long time. Take a shower. I will make a cup of tea for you."

"Thank you." He pecked on your forehead.

You smelt an unique aroma made up of Chris's sweat and the rainwater soaking him ,while he was touching you by his lip. Wildness, or described as a kind of primitive attraction, from Chris made you tantalized. You chuckled. Something interesting came out of your mind. You brought the freshly made tea with you going to the bedroom instead of the living room, and waited.

When Chris went out, he was surprised to see you sitting on the bed with a cup of tea. He came close to you under your gaze. Your long stare, moving from Chris's eyes to lip then back to his eyes, was expected as a sexual connotation to him, just like a forefinger skittering over the lower lip. You took a sip of tea and Chris tasted it through your mouth. His long hair touching your neck tickled your skin, also your heart, emitting a smell of vanilla-scented shampoo. That was yours. Because Chris washed himself in your bathroom, the aroma of rain was replaced by your shampoo and body wash, as if he was left marks by you physically.

"Chris."

You murmured his name. He got the unsaid, arms around your waist, letting you lay on the bed, then bowing over you. But this time you refused him.

"Too early." You said with a smile.

Confusion emerged in Chris's face. You got up and asked him to squat on the ground, lifting your legs over his shoulder. You moved back a little to put your feet near Chris's neck, your left instep rubbing Chris's cheek as well as your right heel patting his chin, and then called his name again in a coquettish voice.

Chris squinted at you, resignedly but lovingly, his hands caressing the ball and arch of your feet. He caught your left foot and kissed the big toe, running his tongue over the gap between it and the second one. Excitement came with the wetness. The room was so quiet that you could hear Chris licking. Observing how devotedly Chris was trying to pleasure you , you were flooded with great satisfaction beyond expression. Tickled by the sole of your right foot, Chris's breathing became rapid. You noticed your underwear had been wet.

Chris was a little hard to predict. In most people's eyes, he was polite and graceful, usually walking with his long straight silver hair waving. And also, He was tall, measured about 185 centimeters, which made him always look down on others, including you. Though he was not an arrogant guy, sometimes his sharp eyes surely revealed a proud heart. Like the wild swans playing in the lake, Chris showed beauty more than anyone else while showing haughtiness mightily. But you knew what Chris performed in public was opposite, under his intellectual and elegant appearance, of his submissive way to get along with his beloved — you.

"Chris~" You moaned in treacly. You took up that cup of tea which you two almost forgot, and slanted it to pour out the liquid streaming along your legs.

"Honey, savour it. I'm sure it's delicious."

"Gosh." Chris sighed.

You were sure Chris would do what you asked him to do. He opened your legs and inched his way up your thighs by tongue, savouring the tea. Now it's you who were looking down on his head. The warmth came where Chris was licking, mixed with his seductive breath, stimulating your lust greatly. You asked for a pause. You took off your underwear and partly slipped out of your short nightdress, just leaving your breast exposing in the air. Chris glanced at your soggy underwear. You bent, arms around his head, fingers smoothing his hair, and pressed him to you, to let your breast jiggle above his forehead.

Was Chris annoyed? Maybe. In fact, you didn't worry about it, since you were a spoiled girl. He pampered you. Chris continued to use his tongue to excite you, with vague sounds, following your hints. You moaned at his pace, again and again, exaggeratedly. During Chris's persistent efforts, your half-fake sexual groans became true. Unconsciously, your arms and feet tightened, which was the sign of a coming climax.

"Ahhhhh! …uhh…Chris……"

You breathed heavily, resting your head on his shoulder.

"Bad girl." Chris bit your ear.

You grinned.

Apparently Chris had no choice but swallow your water just now. You gave him a rude kiss, tangled his mouth, full of passion.

"Uh…" Chris moaned.

He placed you on the bed and nibbled your nipples affectionately. A string of moans came out of your throat. His thing against your private part, you felt it big and put your legs over Chris's shoulder. He stooped down to cooperate your pose, grabbing your ankles, and thrust in.

"Ahh!" You squeaked, and you repeated it in a wave of the stronger desire unleashed by your honey's acceleration.

Your hands got uncontrollable. How much pleasure, you out of your senses, Chris had given you, at present you being indulged in lust, was impossible for you to think about. Chris always served you as best he could. He seemed to prefer dominance in a relationship, but actually, you were the queen, and he was your servant. He murmured your name, begging you to call his. You ignored his wish. Was he angry? You shaking happily, Chris's thrusts inside you abruptly became rough, you squeaking, which pushed you to the peak. You achieved orgasm.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Now you were willing to meet his desire. You whispered :" Chris…" Something hot rushed deep into your body. It meant Chris's top of sexual excitement. He breathing heavily, his face blushed with exhaustion, you found it compelling. Your fingers stirred his front hair, gently.

"One more, Chris."

Chris smiled with resignation. He kissed you.

" Yes, my lord."


End file.
